Talk:Olimar's Voyage Log
Ok, so I decided to create this page because I haven't found any of Olimar's entries in Pikmin 1 anywhere else on the Pikipedia. So I decided... this. If somebody thinks that something with the layout or something should be changed, you're more then welcome to change it to the best (I'm sounding like an admin here >_>)SRB2EspyoT 21:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ...Well, If your going to do that, then make a page for the pikmin 2 mail, and don't use any coloring in page texts. :Okay, thoughts on this? First thing: day end ones can't be numbered (well, most can't) as they're randomised (IIRC?). I'm wondering if this is needed: we do have the Pikmin 1 notes for ship parts (or, at least, have started to add them), but we don't have other stuff for Pikmin 2, and if we have this, that would be worth having too. Still, I think a limit needs to be set on what is added - what the ship says when you find a cave, for example, could be put on the cave's page if it's thought that's necessary to have here. :Unsure. ::I think it might be worth keeping. This is a Pikmin database, after all. Also, I think we were planning an article for the mail, weren't we? :::yep. So should it all stay here, on this page (apart from ship part entries)? And should we create a similar page for Pikmin 2? ::::Yes I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::I'm pretty sure that, seeing as this is a Pikmin database, like Jimbo Jambo said, this page should keep these texts. Also, if someone finds some beta text (not about to happen to soon...), this is a great place to put it. As for stuff about Pikmin 2, well, it's practically on everyone else's context. I don't have Pikmin 2 yet ^_^ SRB2EspyoT 17:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Agreed... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I told you guys on the beady long legs talk page that those were the real pikmin 1 beady long legs notes and almost nobody belived me.Masta pikmin 17:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : :P I never actually saw the talk page, but yeah, I copied the text exactly, even when it looked like there was a mistake ("...since yellow Pikmin fly highest" Shouldn't that be "fly the highest"?) SRB2EspyoT Okay, compare "This creature is so large, it would tower over the Dolphin. All the Pikmin can do is cling to its feet and try to slow it down. Its large round torso is its sole weak point - since yellow Pikmin fly highest, they should be most effective against it." to "This creature is so large it would tower over the dolphin. All the pikmin can do is cling to it's feet and try to slow it down. It's large round torso is it's sole weak point-Since the yellow pikmin fly highest they should be the most effective against it.". I count 10 differences. :Like I said in the talk, mostly just tiny grammatical errors. Anyway Masta, we believed you, we just didn't have a place to put the notes, since we didn't want to add them to the enemy pages. ::Crap missed the discussion... Good news ...everyone! I got the Pikmin ROM and decided to use an hex editor to see into the save files after me playing the game. Then, I would use said editor to see if I could find the address that controlled which message is on which day on the Log. No good luck. However, I overlooked something simpler: open the ROM with the hex editor. Result: I found text. This means that after a couple of minutes, I'll be back, and post ALL the messages inside the ROM, including beta ones! {EspyoT} 16:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Unknown#1 Oddly unknown message 1 has actually showed up in my game.Masta pikmin 15:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :That's not odd. It's obviously not 'unknown', and was only classified as such because Espyo hadn't come across it in-game. :My bad. I just never, ever ran across any message like that. And I played the game a good handful of times. Maybe because this is only seen when Olimar causes a Pikmin Extinction on one color; something that never happened to me. I'll change it. {EspyoT} Help with confirming Ok, guys, I'm gonna need some help. The following messages have unconfirmed methods of obtaining them. I want you to see if what it says before the quote is true. *Information\Five more parts *Areas\Unknown *Others\Unknown #2 {EspyoT} i Like the Bomb-Rock one. Oh, Horrors! A Bomb-Rock Explosion ENGULFED MY PIKMIN!!!! 5 parts left The log entry which presumably only shows up once you have 5 parts left showed up for those reasons, does this confirm it? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!!